Ultraman Nexus (series)
Ultraman Nexus (ウルトラマンネクサス Urutoraman Nekusasu?) was produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. It was the 20th entry in the Ultra Series. The series aired on Tokyo Broadcasting System, including TBS, CBC, MBS, etc. The show ran from October 2, 2004 until June 25, 2005, with a total of 37 broadcast episodes. Subsequent DVD releases from Bandai Visual saw a brand new 45-minute Episode EX and an extended 45-minute Directors Cut of Episode 29. It is the third modern adaptation of Eiji Tsuburaya's Ultraman, with Ultraman Neos being the second. Plot The TLT is a covert international anti-monster unit established secretly to combat Space Beasts, mysterious monsters that are out to attack humans in the year 2009. One of the TLT's new recruits, Komon Kazuki, is attacked by one of them prior to reporting for duty. However, he is saved by a silver giant that he names "Ultraman". What no one knows is that the silver giant is an Ultraman - to be precise, Ultraman Nexus, ready to fight the Space Beasts to save planet Earth. Night Raider Main article "TLT" Dunamists The Dunamists (デュナミスト Dyunamisuto?) are humans who can bond with the Light to become Ultraman Nexus, using a wand-like device called the Evoltruster (エボルトラスター Eborutorasutā?). The first Dunamist, First Lieutenant Shunichi Maki of the Japanese Air Force can be seen in ULTRAMAN theatrical feature and is mentioned a few times during the series run by both Matsunaga and Sara Mizuhara. *Jun Himeya (姫矢 准 Himeya Jun?): The second Dunamist. He is a serious, somewhat brooding individual, not given to trusting institutions such as the Night Raiders. He eventually strikes up some sort of kinship with Komon, rescuing him from danger a few times. Himeya was a photo journalist, specializing in war photos. During one assignment (presumably somewhere in Southeast Asia), he was injured and subsequently treated by an orphan named Sera. Sadly, Sera was caught up in an armed conflict, and was killed as she rushed towards Himeya. Distraught, Himeya returned, full of regret, but ironically that collection of pictures made him famous. After the incident, Himeya encountered the Light. Trying to make up for what he was unable to do in the past, Himeya uses the power of the Light to protect humanity and battle the Space Beasts, sacrificing everything during battle. During a climactic battle with Dark Mephisto, Himeya is presumed to have died, but was later shown at the end of the series to be very much alive and well. *Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐 Senjū Ren?): The third Dunamist, Ren receives the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Outwardly, he is cheerful, optimistic and simple to the point of ditsy — this, however, conceals his past experiences. Ren is not a normal human, but rather a 'son of Prometheus': a human created through genetic engineering under the flag of "Prometheus Project" (an experiment performed in Dallas, Texas in the USA). He has faster reflexes, physical strength and ESP that is more powerful than a normal human. However, Ren suffers from a genetic unbalance of his DNA which is basically cutting his lifespan to 17–18 years. His only hope to prolong his life is a drug known only as 'Raphael'. Running away from the institute in Dallas, Ren comes to Japan hoping to live his last days as a 'normal' human, but instead encounters the Light and becomes Nexus' third Dunamist. After Ren takes on the mantle of Dunamist, Nexus' Junis form is significantly modified to become a faster, sleeker Junis Blue. His primary attacks are the Storm Sword, Arrow Ray Storm and Over Arrow Ray Storm, deadly beams of light fired from his Armed Nexus. By the end of the series, Ren survives and presumably continues to live a normal life in Japan. *Nagi Saijyo (西条 凪 Saijō Nagi?): The fourth Dunamist, see above and below sections for information. *Kazuki Komon (孤門 一輝 Komon Kazuki?): The fifth and last Dunamist, see above and below sections for information. Episodes #Episode.01: Night Raid (夜襲－ナイトレイド－ Yashū -Naito Reido-''?) #Episode.02: Space Beast (異生獣－スペースビースト－ ''Iseijū -Supēsu Bīsuto-''?) #Episode.03: Ultraman (巨人－ウルトラマン－ ''Kyojin -Urutoraman-''?) #Episode.04: Meta Field (亜空間－メタフィールド－ ''Akūkan -Meta Fīrudo-''?) #Episode.05: Dunamist (適能者－デュナミスト－ ''Tekinōsha -Dyunamisuto-''?) #Episode.06: Relic (遺跡－レリック－ ''Iseki -Rerikku-''?) #Episode.07: Faust (魔人－ファウスト－ ''Majin -Fausuto-''?) #Episode.08: Memory Police (M・P－メモリーポリス－ ''Emu Pī -Memorī Porisu-''?) #Episode.09: Warning (警告－ワーニング－ ''Keikoku -Wāningu-''?) #Episode.10: Strike Formation (突入－ストライク・フォーメーション－ ''Totsunyū -Sutoraiku Fōmēshon-''?) #Episode.11: Marionette (人形－マリオネット－ ''Ningyō -Marionetto-''?) #Episode.12: Lost Soul (別離－ロスト・ソウル－ ''Betsuri -Rosuto Sōru?) #Episode.13: Illustrator (予知者－イラストレーター－ Yochisha -Irasutorētā?) #Episode.14: Mephisto (悪魔－メフィスト－ ''Akuma -Mefisuto-''?) #Episode.15: Nightmare (悪夢－ナイトメア－ ''Akumu -Naitomea-''?) #Episode.16: Labyrinth (迷路－ラビリンス－ ''Meiro -Rabirinsu-''?) #Episode.17: Darkness (闇－ダークネス－ ''Yami -Dākunesu-''?) #Episode.18: Apocalypse (黙示録－アポカリプス－ ''Mokushiroku -Apokaripusu-''?) #Episode.19: Cross Phase Trap (要撃戦－クロスフェーズトラップ－ ''Yogekisen -Kurosu Fēzu Torappu-''?) #Episode.20: Chrome Chester δ (追撃－クロムチェスターδ－ ''Tsuigeki -Kuromu Chesutā Deruta-''?) #Episode.21: Sacrifice (受難－サクリファイス－ ''Junan -Sakurifaisu-''?) #Episode.22: Cure (安息－キュア－ ''Ansoku -Kyua-''?) #Episode.23: Satisfaction (宿命－サティスファクション－ ''Shukumei -Satisufakushon-''?) #Episode.24: Hero (英雄－ヒーロー－ ''Eiyū -Hīrō-''?) #Episode.25: Prophecy (予兆－プロフェシー－ ''Yochō -Purofeshī-''?) #Episode.26: The Third (憐－ザ・サード－ ''Ren -Za Sādo-''?) #Episode.27: Prayer (祈り－プレイヤー－ ''Inori -Pureiyā-''?) #Episode.28: Reunion (再会－リユニオン－ ''Saikai -Riyunion-''?) #Episode.29: Calling (幽声－コーリング ''Yūsei -Kōringu-''?) #Episode.30: Watcher (監視者－ウォッチャー－ ''Kanshisha -Wotchā-''?) #Episode.31: Bird (鳥―バード－ ''Tori -Bādo-''?) #Episode.32: Unknown Hand (影－アンノウンハンド－ ''Kage -Announ Hando-''?) #Episode.33: AD 2004 (忘却－Ａ．Ｄ．２００４－ ''Bōkyaku -Ē Dī Nisen Yon-''?) #Episode.34: AD 2009 (封鎖－Ａ．Ｄ．２００９－ ''Fūsa -Ē Dī Nisen Kyū-''?) #Episode.35: Revolt (反乱－リボルト－ ''Hanran -Riboruto-''?) #Episode.36: Farewell (決戦－フェアウェル－ ''Kessen -Feaweru-''?) #Episode.37: Nexus (絆－ネクサス－ ''Kizuna -Nekusasu-''?) Data *Created by: Tsuburaya productions *Previous series: Ultraman Cosmos *Next series: Ultraman Max *Channels: Tokusatsu (Japan) *First show: 2004 *Last show: 2005 (Continued by Ultraman Max) *Opening theme: Eiyuu (1st opening), Aoi Kajitsuu (2nd opening) *Ending theme: A sun is always in my heart (1st ending), You gave me wings when I couldn't fly (2nd ending),Red Burning Pulse (3rd ending) *Number of episodes: 37,1 special episode. Cast *Kazuki Komon - Takuji Kawakubo *Jun Himeya - Yusuke Kirishima *Ren Senjyu - Masato Uchiyama *Nagi Saijyo - Yasue Sato *Eisuke Wakura - Tamotsu Ishibashi *Mitsuhiko Ishibori - Kousei Kato *Shiori Hiraki - Keiko Goto *Yu Kirasawa (Illustrator) - Nobuhiko Tanaka *Riko Saida - Shion Nakamaru *Shinya Mizorogi - Mitsutoshi Shundo *Mizuo Nonomiya - Tomomi Miyashita *Youichiru Matsunaga - Horiuchi Masami *Jinzou Negoro - Hiroshi Okouchi *Saya Shutou - Hitomi Hidaka *Hayato Kaimoto - Hisataka Kitaoka *Hiroyuki Misawa - Yoshito Takeuchi *Tougou - Kenji Sahara Trivia *Ultraman Nexus is also one of the Ultra Series geared for teenagers & adults, due to darker subject matter that is less appropriate for young children. *This is the last series, where the Ultra Series use Ending Credits. From onward, the Ending Credit would be removed. *This the first and only Ultra Series that the main character (Komon Kazuki), didn't become the Ultraman's host in the first place. Though, he transformed to Ultraman Nexus in the last episode. *Excluding the Ultra Mini Series, this Ultra Series has least episodes compared to the other Ultra Series. **However, if the Director Cut of episode 29 count as 2 episodes and the Special Episode (which has 1 hour length) count as 2 episodes, the series have total 40 episodes. It has the same length of Ultraman Max series. Category:Series